monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles: Levon and Callie's Story
Levon and Callie slowly walked around the mountains,looking for a suitable cave or shelter in which to sleep. After the invasion, they became fugitives, living in the northern mountains. Levon was now older looking, and had gotten a strange array of weapons. Callie had became a Switch Axe and Longsword user, and had another weapon that she had invented herself; this was the gunblade. It was a long gunlance with a blade attached to both sides, and the "lancing" balances taken out. It was used similar to a greatsword, with a trigger attached that could shoot pellets over a 100 foot distance at the most. It could also perform Wyvern's Fire, like a Bowgun or Gunlance. The invasion made them really grow for each other. They were similar in that they didn't have to speak for their meaning to be clear. They could simplly look and you would know. However, they were also people who both said very smart things when they chose to speak. All of this made them a great couple. Their dwellings were never permanent, though some they would stay in until they found a sign that told them their position was insecure. We had never bothered to go find them, simply because the long and hard trip to the mountains, and because we knew they wouldn't come with us on another wild goose chase. Levon had come a long way north before Callie found hm by accident. Before, he had been riding a small horse built for traversing long periods of rocky terrain. He had been riding to the north, hoping to find a fabled place, known as the Central World. Rumors told that there was a huge war going on, but that wouldn't stop Levon; he said that any old monster war was much better than Fatalithe's takeover. In all honesty, it was; Fatalithe was still on a search for Sylvyr's remains. He constantly burned off anything possible from the Sandy Plains, on a constant effort to fuel his armies and trying to find the True Blade Of Fatalis, which was said to be sealed in a huge stone somewhere in an ancient ocean. Levon said in his exact words: "This place is no longer fit for us, guys...............I don't mean arrogance, but we can't survive here. It is a harsch place with no hope left. So I am going to that ancient place..............I'll see you all later......Maybe..........when war clears..........and all is done................." He looked especially at Callie while speaking. We knew he didn't really want to go from her, but he had to. Callie took the same path, venturing towards the Central World. On her way, she encountered Levon in the Northern Mountain Ranges; she told him of her journeys, and asked if they could go together. Instead, they stayed with each other in the Northern Mountain Ranges. And that's the story we have heard of them; no further communication was ever heard. Now we believe them to be somewhere still, in the ancient land. STARTS FROM.............The Moga Liberty Chronicles 1: A Changed World Category:Fan Fiction